The third generation partnership project (3GPP) is currently working on the further standardization of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) concept. This work targets the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN). The E-UTRAN system is part of the Evolved Packet System (EPS) which also includes the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). The architecture of the E-UTRAN system 10 is shown in FIG. 1, and includes radio access nodes or eNBs 12a, 12b, and 12c, collectively referred to as eNBs 12. FIG. 1 also illustrates evolved packet core nodes such as the Mobility Management Entities and Serving-Gateways (MME/S-GWs) 14a, 14b, collectively referred to as MME/S-GW 14. The interface between the eNBs 12 is referred to as an X2 interface, while the interface between the eNBs 12 and the MME/S-GWs 14 is referred to as an S1 interface. The signaling transport over the X2 and S1 interfaces are implemented via Stream Control Transmission Protocol (SCTP). Additional information regarding the 3GPP X2 and S1 signaling transport may be found in 3GPP TS 36.412 v. 11.0.0 entitled, “LTE; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); S1 signaling transport,” 3GPP TS 36.422 v. 11.0.0 entitled, “LTE; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); X2 signaling transport,” and in the Request for Comments RFC 4960 dated September 2007 and entitled, “Stream Control Transmission Protocol.”
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of an architecture for a management system 20 in such an LTE system. As seen in FIG. 2, the management system 20 comprises network elements (NEs), which are also referred to as eNodeBs or eNBs 12, domain managers (DMs) 16a and 16b, also referred to as the operation and support system (OSS) and collectively referred to as DMs 16, and a Network Manager 18. With the architecture, the eNBs 12 are managed by a DM 16. A DM 16 may further be managed by the NM 18 via an Itf-N interface. Two NEs, such as two eNBs 12a, 12b, are connected by an X2 interface, whereas the interface between two DMs 16 is referred to as Itf-P2P. The management system 20 may configure the eNBs 12a, 12b, as well as receive observations associated to features in the eNBs 12a, 12b. For example, the DM 16a observes and configures the eNBs 12a, 12b, while the NM 18 observes and configures the DMs 16, as well as the eNBs 12a, 12b via the DM 16a. 
In recent discussions in the 3GPP, a number of solutions were presented to improve the Mobility Setting Change procedure described in the 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 36.423 v. 11.4.0 dated April, 2013 and entitled “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); X2 Application Protocol (X2AP).” The proposals were captured and described in documents R3-122502, “Mobility Setting Change Procedure and Misalignment of Configuration,” and in R3-122526, “Coordination of Mobility Setting Change”. Both proposals, which were discussed in 3GPP TSG-RAN WG3 Meeting #78 in New Orleans on Nov. 12-16, 2012, force the involvement of the Operations, Administration, and Management (OAM) systems serving each peer eNB 12 to configure default mobility parameters in each peer eNB 12, and to inform each peer eNB 12 of the default used by the peer eNB 12.